toontown_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Tory
Dr. Tory, also know as Dr. T and Tory, is a weasel-fox mix with a half white muzzle and underbelly having a tanish main fur. He also has the signature weasel brown spot on his tail and ponytail. Dr. Tory is a head scientist for Toon National and (NSIA). In recen events, Dr Tory is now hold captive by the cogs as he was involved in the start of the Cog invasion. Early Life Unlike other toons in the show, Dr. Tory was born in another part of the Tooniverse on Antroland. A country full of anthromorphic mammals, reptiles and amphibians. As you know he's a mixed breed, his mom is a weasel and his father is a fox that lives in the country part of Foxhood. Dr. Tory is a scientist and his fancination of science probably suggest his educational background was studying the Tooniverse. Much so that he moved to Toon National to advance his studies. Being well know for his outstanding work in the field and getting a promotion to head NSIA Scientist, he was offered the oppurtunity to relish a major project. A project that will bring Toontown on the map for advancement in technology of intelligent robots. Life of Dr. Tory In episode 8 "Oldman's Equals",we get a glimpse that Dr. Tory was trying to stop his Alpha Cog from doing harm. He has a book in his hand which in a deleted scene had oil in the pages. This is an enchantment book that Dr. Tory was hoping to use to fully effect the Alpha Cog potential since he failed in qualification. This book was given by John for Dr. Tory to use (not specified but hinted in episode 7 "The Mysterious Toon" when John lectures Tory that he trusted him. 'Dr. Tory creation takes control!' Failing to stop the Alpha Cog from transforming into a better improved robot, he turns to Dr. Tory and uses him as captive for the time being so he can prove that he has greater potiental than Dr. Tory can ever accomplish. 'Escape Attempt' Episode 7 "The Mysterious Toon", as robots were about to do who knows what to Dr. Tory when appoarching the lab, Dr. Tory appears to be missing. This is because Dr. Tory found a way to free himself from the straps and use the ventilation shafts to escape to freedom. His freedom gets hinders when he goes face to face to John. Dr. Tory at first didn't know who it was till John says he done the unthinkable. John also tells Dr. Tory that the original creator "Alpha Cog" is dead which pleases Dr. Tory. Then pleaing for his life as he knew what John is capable of, Dr. Tory kicks John and starts running through the burnt out forest of Daisy's Meadowlands. He takes shelter under a fallen tree but gets capture once again by the robot searching for him. Dr Tory seems to be taking bunker in a dark room and get's a warning from Cog Boss that if he pull the stunt once again, he won't garentee he'll live the next time around. Cog Boss also gave Dr. Tory the hint that the creator is not dead. This worries Dr. Tory as if John can't sense Alpha Cog presence, what matter is at play? Death Dr. Tory was held hostage by the cogs. CogFather paid him a visit to get the last answers out of him. Since Dr. Tory declined, CogFather poisons Dr. Tory which turns him to Void. The process is quicker than Lil. Oldman since Dr Tory wasn't affect from the toon disaster. Since Dr. Tory has no protection from the elemental seal, his own creation defense vaporized him. Personality Dr. Tory when in a good mood is a joyish and happy fellow. He's very smart and likes experimenting on things. In fact, the Inventor was Dr. Tory closes assistant until the CogFather configured his programming. Giving the oppurtunity, Dr. Tory can become a escape artist. He also a good liar when needed to be to get out of tough situations.. Category:Toon Characters Category:Characters Category:Scientist Toon Category:Weasel Category:Fox